1. Technical Field
Embodiments herein are related to the field of integrated circuit implementation, and more particularly to the implementation of memory systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing systems may include one or more systems-on-a-chip (SoC), which may integrate a number of different functions, such as, graphics processing, onto a single integrated circuit. A computing system may include memory, either as a part of the SoC, or as a separate die from the SoC and coupled by a memory controller. Various memories may be included, one or more on the die with the SoC and one or more separate to the SoC. Memories may be a significant part of the die size of an SoC which may directly impact a cost of an SoC. For cost sensitive computing systems, such as, for example, laptops, smartphones, and tablets, it may be desirable to reduce the cost of an SoC by reducing the size of one or more memories in the SoC.
One way of reducing the die size of a memory is to remove or reduce circuitry that supports the operation of memory cells within the memory. If done improperly, reducing the supporting circuitry in a memory may have negative effects on the performance of the memory. Therefore, a method is desired to reduce supporting circuitry in a memory while maintaining a level of performance required by the SoC.